I am The Cheese: Original Ending
by Jmarcinikglsd
Summary: An alternate ending to I am the Cheese. I didn't like the original one at all, and this one pleased me. I hope you like it, too! Please Read & Review!


**I am the Cheese Original Ending**

**Disclamier: Robert Cormier wrote the book I am the Cheese, I just changed the ending to my liking. If you haven't read the book, you probably won't understand any of this. I had to do this as an english project and we had to write like the author did -or try to. I didn't edit the whole book, I just changed the last chapter or so. Please review! ~Julie**

**Start on Page 202:**

"The boy - check him. He may be useful. Fast now, fast." A shadow loomed towards Adam, and he squinted past the glaring sun to focus on the face. As soon as the face came into view, he recognized the man in the gray pants. Mr. Grey. The shock colored Adam's face as the realization hit him all at once. Mr. Grey, the one person the family had trusted all of this time had just come out the car that was meant to kill them all. Adam's eyes flickered to where his mother lay still like a doll then back to Mr. Grey. "Why?" he whimpered, his tone frightened and hurt, but this question was never answered. Soon, he felt hands grapple his body; strong and fierce hands they were. They lifted him off the ground, carrying him somewhere. But, to where he did not know. Black dots blotted his vision until he felt as if he was drowning in the blackness. Adam's senses all seemed to completely stop, but he could hear a faint -far off- buzzing in his ears…

(15-second interval)

T: Are you confident about this?

(5-second interval)

T: Don't you think this accident could have traumatized you? Maybe, you just imagined he was there.

(5-second interval)

T: This has taken a huge toll on your life, and I understand how this is hard for you. But, I need an answer. Remember the specifics, I need them all.

(10-second interval)

A: Why do you keep asking for specifics? It seems as if you want to know only the specifics and nothing else.

(5-second interval)

T: To help you, obviously. I have told you this many times before, and I get tired of repeating it. You seem as if you can't trust me when I have been helping you the whole way along this difficult journey. Like I said, I am only here to for your convenience.

(2-second interval)

T: Now, answer my question. Are you certain it was him?

(15-second interval)

A: Yes, yes I am absolutely sure. I know it was he who was there. I am sure of it, I know it. I saw him, I did. He was there, he was. I thought he was supposed to help our family, but he did the opposite.

All of the blanks were gone now, but Adam felt pressured now and he didn't like that feeling. It made him feel anxious to answer all of the questions. He felt that if he would stay quiet and not say all he knew, Brint would become infuriated. And, Brint seemed more persistent, irritated, and demanding than ever. It terrified him and set him on the edge even more than before. Adam felt an odd feeling that he had said something that he shouldn't have, and now he felt as if something bad was going to happen…

T: Relax. All of this will be over soon, now that the blanks are all filled. Take a pill, you seem stressed.

(5-second interval)

A: No, no more pills. I don't like them. Please. They make me feel so unlike myself. With them, I feel as if all of the blanks will come back, and I don't want that.

(5-second interval)

A: I like having these memories. I enjoy the clearness that these sessions have opened up inside of me, and I do not like the feeling the pills give me. I cannot explain why; I just don't like them at all. Please, no, please.

(3-second interval)

T: The pills will help you, like they always have. You know that. I have already called a nurse down. You need a pill; they are only for your own good. They will have you feeling like yourself in no time, I promise, they won't hurt you. You trust me, don't you?

(10-second interval)

A: I honestly don't know to trust. I know that you have helped me throughout all of this, but I can't shake the feeling that you have gotten something out of this, also. Did you?

(5-second interval)

T: No. These sessions are only for your advantage, not mine.

(10-second interval)

T: Ah. The nurse is here. It's time for your pills. You could use some relaxation. All of the paranoia you are feeling will be gone soon, very soon.

(5-second interval)

T: Let us suspend.

**The day after Brint found out that Adam knew about Mr. Grey:**

I pedal along on my bike furiously. Junior might come back and take my bike, but I need my bike to get to Rutterburg. "Almost there, you're almost there," I urge myself to go faster. My legs feel like weights, and I try to ignore it.

_The Farmer in the Dell,_

_The Farmer in the Dell…_

I sing to myself from sheer joy. Singing always calms me down and makes me feel happy. Plus, it makes me forget about the exhaustion coursing through my legs. "Almost there, just a little further." I could see the huge orange gates in front of me. They seemed so close, yet so far away. As I pedal, the gates seemed to come for me. They hung wide open –like always- and reminded me of a giant mouth.

_The farmer in the dell,_

_The farmer in the dell,_

_Heigh-ho, the merry-o,_

_The famer in the dell_…

I sing to ward of the phobia, and I slowly get off of my bike. It seems rude to ride a bike on the hospital grounds. I greet Mr. Harvester, Arthur Haynes, and Luke, but I walk right past the wise guys –Whipper, Dobbie, and Lewis. I don't like them very much; they always pull pranks on me. I keep on walking until I see Dr. Dupont. He is always here, waiting for me. He looks depressed and apologetic, but that thought passes right through my mind. I am here for my father, and that's all I am here for. "My father, where is he? Is he dead?"

Dr. Dupont locked his gaze with mine and spoke grimly, "We all die sometime, and it is only the cycle of life. It is always going to happen. Death is nothing to sorrow for or be afraid of."

The way he said his words stopped any words from coming out of my mouth. He had spoken so gloomily, and that scared me. The paranoia returned and all of a sudden the room seemed to be too small.

_The cheese stands alone,_

_The cheese stands alone,_

_Heigh-o, the merry-o,_

_The cheese stands alone…_

I hum the tune to myself, trying to calm down the feeling of dread that passed over me. Dr. Dupont has his hands behind his back oddly as if he is hiding something. I see two other figures emerge from a door. I could only see one of the faces and I recognize the man as Brint. Both Dr. Dupont and Brint slowly creep towards me, but the other figure stays back in the shadows. He posture is so familiar to me, but I forget about that as I feel a sharp prick on my forearm. I quickly flicker my eyes to my arm just in time to see Brint remove the needle.

"What was that for? I don't think I needed it, I feel perfectly calm," I stammer out the words as I feel the liquid rushing through my veins. My gaze travels between Brint, Dr. Dupont, and the 3rd shadowy figure in the background. Brint's face shows relief, like he had just had a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders and little regret. Dr. Dupont had a general look of sadness and remorse plastered on his face. I want to ask them some more questions, but I am unable to speak. I feel as if I am paralyzed. Even though I can see, every part of me feels stiff and I can't move. The third figure steps out of the shadows. I recognize him as Mr. Grey.

"He has been in this institution for three long years, and we have been prodding him for answers. Finally, we find out everything he knows, and I am sorry to say he knows too much. We can't let him live, it would mean danger to the whole government. This is the best way, and it's the least painful," Brint says matter-of-factly to Dr. Dupont just as Mr. Grey joins them. "This first shot will shut down his nervous system and put him into a deep state of unconsciousness. That shot was given, meaning his nervous system will shot down any second now. We will have to administer two more shots in a short period of time. The first will stop his lungs, while the second stops his heart. He won't feel a thing…"

His words trail off as the blackness pulls me under. The worries and phobias of the world melt away as the darkness devours me. This feeling makes me feel strangely calm, and I know this is death. I hope my parents will welcome me in their arms again, and we can become a happy, stress-free family like we used to be. I know I will no longer be the cheese.


End file.
